


Hands on Walls

by cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale's Ring (Good Omens), Drabble, M/M, also, and the handholding, it's all about the subtle gestures, that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws
Summary: It always seems to come back to this. Them together. Walls.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Hands on Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atmilliways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/gifts).



> Happy birthday!! I hope you like it <3

The air tastes the way the fingers hooked around his own feel. 

It seems they are destined for places like this- for Walls. Eden. Babylon. China. Hadrian's. What they see from that wall changes, their relationship, their clothes, their corporations, their loyalties, all in flux.

Change is part and parcel with being a being of the world. 

Aziraphale isn’t always comfortable with it. He wasn’t meant to be a being of this world, after all. But, it’s easier than he would have thought when he can trust that there will always be a Wall and at his side, a demon.


End file.
